Un día más de espera
by kobatokamijou
Summary: Gilbert vuelve esperar un día más, el regreso de Roderich. Sin embargo,este nuevamente no ha regresado a casa. Así lo único que puede hacer gilbert, es esperar, y esperar; Aunque las esperanzas estén vacías, es lo único que puede hacer. A parte de esperar, un milagro. /One-shot- PruAus/


**hola, hola. He regresado, con uno de mis oneshot's. **

**La verdad, es que tenía ganas de algo medio así, nostálgico, no sé como explicarlo. Pero aun así, espero que les guste.  
**

**Pareja; **Prusia-Austria/ Gilbert-Roderich.

**Disclaimer; **Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen _-Por desgracia-. _sólo esta pequeña historia.

**Advertencias: **Un gilbert sentimental(?)

* * *

**Un día más de espera**

Volvió a ver una vez más el reloj, escuchando su curioso _tic tac_. Era otra vez tarde, y Roderich no había llegado a su hora común de llegar. Tendría que esperarlo más. ¿Por qué era tan egoísta? , ¿Por qué le quitaba tanto su tiempo? , ¿Acaso no podía respetar su autoritaria puntualidad de la cual tanto presume? Soltó un suspiro y prendió el televisor. El teléfono estaba silenciado sin nuevas noticias, su celular también. Estaba incomodo, hacía calor. Se levantó para quitarse la chamarra, si el castaño de su esposo, estuviera presente le regañaría, pero no está. Así que cuando él regrese, le gruñirá, la tomará, y la pondrá en su lugar debido; como siempre.

Las tarde traspasaba en horas, oscurecía, y Roderich no hacía acto de presencia aun. En consecuente, Gilbert, cayó en un profundo sueño de cansancio, después de todo, el día de mañana sería de descanso. A la mañana siguiente, sintió como la luz de medio día le calaba los ojos, notando que se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Se levantó de golpe, y giró su cabeza buscando la chaqueta que había aventado el día anterior, pero seguía aun ahí; en el piso.

Una mirada de decepción cruzó por su rostro. Sus ojos rojizos, normalmente brillantes, se habían vuelto con el tiempo más melancólicos y sobrios. Se apegaban conforme a las desesperanzas. Roderich no había regresado, otra vez. Y nunca lo haría, ¿Verdad?, por qué se engañaba tanto, él lo sabía. Había perdido la esperanza, había intentado todo. Y todo seguía igual, seguía estando solo, sin alguna esperanza de que el castaño fuera a regresar a su lado. Movió sus cosas de lugar, sabía que odiaba el desastre, y le reñiría cuando las viera. Más los regaños no importaban, con que volviera junto a él, era suficiente.

Tomó una ducha larga, como siempre, pues se hundía en sus inmensos y pesados pensamientos. ¿Por qué a él?, una vez que se vistió se dirigió a la habitación donde hace tiempo, su pareja y él, dormían juntos. Tantos momentos impregnados en cada rincón. Se dejó caer sobre las sabanas, quería sentir como si él estuviera a su lado. Como si Roderich estuviera ahí. Llevó su maso suavemente, entre las sabanas, tomó la almohada favorita del castaño, y la abrazó con fuerza, quería estar con él, estrujarlo contra sus abrazos, su ser….

—Roderich, vuelve…por favor… —susurró con la voz caída a la vez que caía en la melancolía y el vacío. _Otra vez._

Entre lentas pisadas, pasó sus manos por el closet, donde estaba la ropa del castaño, le gusta a veces pasearse por ahí. Deslizar sus manos por la ropa ajena, y después hundir su cara en ella. Sentir el olor del otro. Lo extrañaba y mucho.

Podría ir a verlo. El estaría ahí. Pero como siempre, en ese mismo estado, y el ya no podía soportarlo. No había esperanzas para él. Antes le llevaba flores, pero poco a poco fue perdiendo ese ánimo, sólo le hacía sentirse peor, a parte el castaño no las podría ver de todos modos. Mejor mandaba alguien más por el a llevarlas, y sin mencionar, que ese lugar le ponía de malas. Muchas gente, y no precisamente para decir de buen humor.

Ya habían pasado 5 años, desde que sucedió el accidente y próximamente cumplirían los 6. A veces, si lo visitaba, no era tan ingrato, pero la frecuencia como anteriormente lo hacía se había esfumado. Normalmente cuando se cumplían un nuevo año, lo iba a visitar, y le contaba cosas, o simplemente rompía en llanto, a causa de esos momentos sentimentales.

Había recibido ya varias llamadas de sus dos mejores amigos, las cuales mejor no quiso contestar. Prefería evitar hablarles por el momento. Sabía lo que querían. Se dirigió a la sala con una caja n las manos, se hincó en donde estaban los electrónicos, y acomodó unos cables más. Cuando terminó sonrió para sí mismo. Se recostó sobre el sofá, mientras tomaba un control y ponía _play_.

Había encontrado por fin, uno de sus cuantos videos. Y Había tenido la grandiosa idea, de verlos por fin.

La pantalla se puso por unos momentos gris, pero después dio inicio a los momentos grabados.

_Una pared blanca, y en un rápido movimiento la escena cambió a la vista de un castaño, que iba pasando hacia la sala. En unos rápidos y acelerados pasos, el albino le siguió, con la cámara en las manos. _

— _¿De dónde sacaste eso?—exclamó sorprendido. _

—_Kesese, la compré._

_El castaño lo miró unos momentos._

—_¿Con qué dinero?—le preguntó alarmado._

_Pero de ahí sólo se escucharon las risas clásicas del albino, y el grabado dio en el clavo, con una expresión de total molestia. _

—_¡Gilbert, te dije que no gastaras el dinero en cosas incensarías, tonto!— exclamó enojado mientras tomaba un cojín y se lo lazaba al propietario de la video cámara. _

—_Roderich, ¡Espera! La puedes tirar, ¡se va a romper, la asombrosa cámara que compré!, para ya— decía el albino, mientras esquivaba los cojines. Claro, que el castaño paro cuando ya no tenía más cojinearmas. _

—_¡Regrésala! —reclamó Roderich. _

—_No, ¡Es asombrosa! , a parte podemos usarlas, para…otras cosas…espiarte, por ejemplo—le dijo lo último con un toque pícaro y bromista. _

_El otro simplemente volvió a fruncir el ceño, y le dio a golpes, sobre el pecho del albino. Las imágenes de la grabación, se movían de un lado a al otro, a causa de las acciones de Gilbert, y sus intentos, de que no se cayera la cámara por culpa del otro. Aunque a la vez, simplemente reía divertido. _

—_kesese, ¡tienes fuerza de hámster obeso! _

_Y de pronto la grabación se volvió interrumpida. Sin embargo, volvió a retomar color, regresando a otra peculiar escena. Donde la víctima de cabello castaño, se sonrojó grades escalas. Y exclamó algo como "¡tonto, pervertido, deja de grabarme mientras me baño!" , luego una clásica risa. Pero fue corta y rápida, para volver a la imagen gris cortada, de ruido bastante molesto._

Gilbert se dirigió nuevamente al televisor. Hizo otros cambios, y después se volvió hacia el sofá, mientras se preparaba para el siguiente video. Este era especial, vio como comenzó y bajó su sonrisa. Tenía razón con que el video anterior le daba una melancolía, hasta le saco varias sonrisas. Pero este era del día de su boda, era de los momentos más asombrosos y preciosos que guarda en su vida.

Esas palabras, y sus miradas. Todo lo miró, y a la hora de los votos, sacó una tenue sonrisa. Después de compartir unas palabras, después de ese beso, que los unía en compromiso. Escuchó un _Te amo_, por parte del castaño. Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, quería volver escuchar esas palabras ahora, pero no de un video, no por imágenes, si no por el verdadero Roderich, que tanto ama. Extrañaba todo de él, hasta sus regaños, pudieron haber muchas cosas pero al final se amaban.

Apago el televisor, mientras con el dorso de su mano, se presionaba contra sus ojos rápidamente, no quería llorar, aunque tenía razones. Pero, era inevitable, ya no creía en milagros. Tomó su celular, pasó lentamente por los mensajes de voz, y se dirigió a uno en especial, que aún conservaba. Y apretó un botón para que se repitiera esa parte en especial.

Y en esa parte final, hubo un corto pero claro: _te amo, Gil_. Volvió a pulsar una y otra vez el botón, haciendo repetir la frase, y con espesas lágrimas, recién escurridas inmensamente por sus ojos, abrió la boca para responder al mensaje de voz.

—yo también te amo, Roderich. —murmuró con la voz caída.

_7:30 pm_, marcaba el reloj. Lo despertó la vibración e su teléfono celular. 35 llamadas pérdidas de su amigo Francis, 24 de su otro amigo Antonio, 12 de su hermano y 15 de su casi-amiga Elizabetha. ¿Pero por qué tantas?, las primeras fueron de la chica, después le siguió Toño y su hermano, pero las últimas de…Francis, quien llevaba más. Él celular se volvió a iluminar, nuevamente le llamaba, por la cantidad de llamadas, pensó que se trataba de algo importante, así que por esta vez decidió contestar.

Una vez que contestó escuchó con atención, las palabras exclamas por otro, que parecía muy exaltado. No entendía muy bien al inicio, pero cuando lo hizo abrió sus ojos de asombro y tomó con rapidez sus cosas, y le dijo que ya lo vería. Tenía prisa, mucha prisa. Así que sólo cerró la puerta, en se momento le valió si le ponía llave o no. Tomó su carro, y se apresuró a llegar al hospital. Sentía que las lágrimas se le iban a salir de los ojos, de una manera intensa y excesiva. Si todo era cierto, no podía perder tiempo. Una vez que llegó al gran edificio, pasó por los largos, y bancos pasillos con gente. Ni siquiera preguntó por el número de habitación, él se lo sabía bastante bien; _240. _Ese era el número.

Una vez que llegó abrió la puerta de golpe. Sintió esa sensación otra vez. No sabía cómo controlar esos sentimientos.

Roderich había despertado por fin.

Ahí estaba los demás, pero no prestó mucha atención a sus palabras, el sólo corrió a abrazar al castaño. Este le miró un poco cansado, pero aceptó el abrazo, con una ligera sonrisa. Quiso decir algo, pero aun se sentía bastante débil, por el _coma_. Gilbert, sintió sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas empapando la bata del castaño. Y es que, él ya había perdido esperanza, de que Roderich fuera a despertar, a partir del cuarto año desde que cayó en coma,

Él albino le besó las mejillas, pudo sentir una pequeñas, lagrimas bajar por las mejillas austriacas. Y lo volvió a abrazar, una vez más. Volvería a su lado, por fin.

Ya no iba ser necesario, mandarle flores, o que le fuerana cortar el cabello, sabía que Roderich odiaba traer el cabello largo, hasta se había aprendido el día exacto, de cada cuándo y cómo se lo cortaba, ya que el castaño tenía un estilo propio para eso. Ya no tendría que estar al tanto del teléfono, y otras cosas más.

Por fin volvería a tener el cuerpo contrario, contra su propio ser. Y podría besar esos labrios a su antojo, mirar esos ojos y escuchar esa voz.

Después salió para hablar con el doctor, sobre unas terapias, recuperación, y cosas por el estilo. Una vez hecho eso, volvió para estar con él, con Roderich. Este le sonrió ligeramente, Gilbert le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Te amo, Gil. —le dijo con la voz ligera, Roderich, mientras se volvía a acomodar sobre la almohada.

—Yo también, Rode. —le respondió mientras tomaba su mano, y le sonría.

Ahora estarían juntos, otra vez. Y todo volvería a ser como antes, volverían a su vida feliz y perfecta. Con discusiones estúpidas y sin sentido, pero habrá amor— a su manera— pero habrá. Volverían a su hogar, su dulce, cálido, desquiciante y desordenado hogar. Pues con que estuvieran juntos, era suficiente. Eso era lo importante, estar uno con el otro. Ambos pensaban eso, aparte de compartir todo esos momentos. Ahora que Gilbert lo pensaba, debería comprar una nueva cámara de video, para tener nuevos recuerdos. Aunque de todos modos, ellos estarían juntos, pasara lo que pasara. Y pues claro, Gilbert no estaba dispuesto, a volver a alejar a Roderich de esa manera.

Nunca más.

* * *

**Y eso fue todo~, espero que les haya gustado ;u;**

**Esta algo simplesito, y algo cursi,pero igual lo hice con mucho amor y dedicación.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! ****Los quiero.**

**Hasta pronto~**

**¿Review, tomatazo, recomendación, algo? :'3**


End file.
